Typhoon
This page is for the Autobot character Typhoon. For the admin who plays her, see Bzero. "There's always a shortcut." Nowhere is more of a home to TYPHOON than wide open spaces. She's an expert at finding shortcuts and alternate routes to nearly any destination imaginable. She will often drive off alone, testing her shortcuts to see if they work. But most of the time, she doesn't have a chance to test them before a particular one is needed. This causes a lot of problems for the Weatherbots and Autobots following her, when she discovers that her "shortcut" isn't as well planned as she thought. As a Weatherbot, she's equipped with full Doppler and Nexrad weather tracking equipment, along with a roof aerometer in her Land Rover mode. In Land Rover mode, she has a long, four-wheeled trailer, loaded down with meteorological equipment. She and her 'twin' Hurricane are coastal-storm experts, and are built to withstand gale-force winds and crushing waves. She is armed with a whirlwind gun in robot mode, as well as paired Weatherbot laser pistols. She is heavily armored, with a ram plate and towing winch in Land Rover mode. In this mode, she is also equipped with twin top-mounted rocket launchers, and hood-mounted laser batteries. When she can't avoid it, she merges with the other Weatherbots to form F-5, as the right leg. While very smart and good at her job, she is also very stubborn, and her bullheadedness can often get her into more trouble than even she can handle. Description Typhoon is a tall brown robot, almost the size of Trailbreaker. She is built solidly and appears heavily armored, yet moves with a carefree agility that belies her bulk. Her face is tan and human-sculpted, appearing almost Asian in its features. Her large optics shine a pale sea blue, and are unusually almond-shaped. The down-facing hood of a 1997 Land Rover forms her chest, and her thick armor is predominantly brown, usually caked with dried mud and sand. Her limbs are long and powerful, with weather-mapping sensors built into her forearms. The built-tough Weatherbot navigator frequently appears brave and overconfident, her stance and bearing belonging to someone unaware of her own limitations. History Built in 1997 by Wheeljack. Notes Weatherbots Rule! Logs 2001 * August 28 - Outrider's Death 2007 * June 25 - Assault on the Citadel * June 25 - Autobots Attack Luminous - Blaster's POV 2008 * February 25 - Snoop returns to Autobot City * May 26 - Autobots v. Megatron on Mars 2009 * September 07 - Big Water - Blaster takes Snoop to Florida to see Big Water... in the form of an incoming tsunami! * October 03 - Family Matters - Alpha Trion returns to Earth once again, and discusses with Tyson his near-familial relationship with Dust Devil. * December 20 - The Behemoth in Battle - After first terrifying the masses, Trojan gets her resolve tested in combat. Category:2009 Players bzero has played Typhoon since shortly after the MUX opened in 1997. ---- Category:Autobot Medical Category:Characters Category:Autobots Category:Female Characters Category:Transformers Category:FCs Category:OFCs Category:Weatherbots